


Unexpected turn of events.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, I Made Myself Cry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kissing, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Richie Tozier, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie is away on tour and Eddie is lonely. When Richie finds out what Eddie has done, he is broken.Can they get past this?I suck at summaries but please give it a chance.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Other(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 30
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this - I had this floating around in my head for a while and had to get it out.
> 
> I also want to say I love Eddie and don't think this would ever happen. My angsty brain just threw this out.
> 
> The rating relates to the second chapter, which will be posted as soon as it is finished.

Eddie sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the TV. He wasn’t really paying any attention to what was on, it was just something to do. Finally, he threw the remote to the end of the sofa and leaned his head back, rubbing his hands over his face. His three day old stubble scratched against his palms.

Richie had left on tour a little over a month ago and Eddie was bored. And lonely. They talked every night on the phone, sometimes a little more than just talking which a very new and welcome development, but it wasn’t enough. Eddie missed the closeness – he missed waking up next to Richie every day, the small touches when they brushed past each other in the kitchen, and he really missed the kisses. You couldn’t get any of that in a phone call.

He loved Richie, more than he had ever loved anyone or anything in his whole life. They had been friends when they were kids but lost touch once they went to college. Eddie had always wondered whether Richie was happy, whether he had a new best friend, whether he was dating. A few years later, they had reconnected online and the rest was history.  
They had been together for over three years now and had moved in together after one year. Eddie loved their life, he had his own limo company now and got a lot of business. Partly due to Richie telling people about the company when he was at events. Richie’s shows had taken off once he started using his own material and a tour had been talked about for a while. The thought of Richie not being with him every day had scared Eddie, so initially he had been against the tour. Richie had agreed to make Eddie happy, but Eddie saw the sadness in his eyes. He wanted this. 

Finally, Eddie had agreed that it would be good for Richie to do the tour and that they would be alright. They could make the long distance work for however long it would be but Richie assured him it wouldn’t be a long one, maybe a couple of months at the most.

“We can do this Eds. I’ll be back before you know it.” He had whispered, holding Eddie tightly in the airport. His voice had broken slightly as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.  
“I hope so.” Eddie had whispered in response, his own silent tears staining his face. “I love you Rich.”  
“I love you too, Eds.”

Now, Eddie was wishing he had gone with Richie. He could have taken the time off, he never used his holidays unless he and Richie planned to go away together. At the time though, he had thought it would do Richie some good to have something for himself. Richie worked hard for this and deserved to enjoy it. There would be important people to meet, contacts to make that could further his career even more. Eddie knew he was being selfish when he thought about wanting Richie back, but he didn’t care.  
The thing that had got to him the most tonight, was that Richie had missed their phone call. That was what had sent him into a tailspin. They had an agreement – each night at 7pm Richie would call. That was exactly an hour before his show and gave them plenty of time to talk. As well as the possibility of hearing Richie’s moans over the line and Eddie brought him closer to the edge. Tonight was the first call they had missed in the last few weeks.

Eddie got up and grabbed his jacket, shoving his keys into his pocket. He wasn’t going to sit here and mope around. He at least deserved a drink if he was going to fall into the depressed boyfriend stereotype.  
He put his phone on silent and made his way to the bar just down the street from their apartment. He occupied once of the stools at the bar and ordered a bourbon, wanting to have a reminder of Richie. He downed it in one and ordered another. And another. And then another.

He was vaguely aware that someone had taken the stool next to him but didn’t acknowledge who it was. At least, until he heard a voice close to his ear.

“So, what’s got a hot guy like you so depressed that he’s drinking alone?” Eddie looked round and had to do a double take. The guy kind of reminded him Richie – dark hair, glasses, brown eyes and very tall. He looked good, really good, but that had to be the drink talking.  
“What’s it to you? You don’t know me.”  
“I’d like to.” He replied, ordering a drink for himself and another for Eddie. The man slid it across the bar to him and Eddie took it.  
Eddie looked up at this guy, was he for real? Who even does things like that? He knocked back the drink and pushed the glass away, standing up as he did.  
“That won’t happen…thanks for the drink though.” He walked past the man and suddenly felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.  
“Hey…we don’t have to get to know each other, if you don’t want to. We could just…have fun.” Eddie looked down at the man’s hand on his arm. With that touch, he realised he stopped thinking about everything. He didn’t think about how lonely he was, how quiet his apartment was or how his boyfriend had missed their call. The only thought in his head was that this was what he was missing – human touch. He needed more.  
“Fun?” He asked, turning to the man and raising an eyebrow. “What kind of fun did you have in mind?”

Before he knew it, Eddie was crashing through the door of the apartment with his hands pulling the unknown man with him. He was pushed against the wall and arched his back into the other man’s touch. His lips were tingling from the rough kisses and, while he didn’t feel the same as when he kissed Richie, it stopped the ache inside him. He felt as though something else had taken him over as his hands began pulling at the man’s clothing, dropping his shirt to the floor and running his hands over his toned body. He felt his own shirt getting tugged upwards and lifted his arms, allowing it to be pulled free of him. He kissed the man again, hard and desperate, pushing his tongue past his lips and eliciting a moan from him.

“Bedroom…now.” He demanded, breathlessly. He pulled the man in the direction of the room, the rest of their clothes leaving a trail down the hallway.

Richie stepped out of the elevator and made his way down the hall to his apartment. He knew he would possibly have a pissed off boyfriend to deal with for missing their nightly call, but he hoped he would be forgiven. He had spoken to his manager and explained that he needed to go home. He missed his life too much, he missed Eddie too much. The last couple of dates were cancelled and Richie was booked on the next flight home.

He opened the door to the apartment and was about to call for Eddie when he noticed something seemed strange. Eddie’s shirt was on the floor near the door. Eddie never left laundry lying around. Then he saw the second shirt – that wasn’t Eddie’s and it certainly wasn’t his. He felt his heart drop into his stomach as fear filled his body.

He left his suitcase by the door and walked further into the apartment, as if on autopilot. He walked past the shoes, jeans and – fuck – underwear, all leading in a trail towards the closed bedroom door. Richie could feel bile rising in his throat as he heard muffled sounds behind the door. In his heart, he knew what he was going to find. Regardless, this morbid curiosity took over and he had to see it with his own eyes for it to be true.

He opened the door, slowly and quietly, and felt his heart stop at the scene in front of him. Eddie was knelt on all fours on the bed – their bed – and was completely naked. A man was knelt behind him, also naked, and was holding Eddie’s hips as he thrust into him. Eddie was moaning with each movement and his hands were gripping the sheets in a way that only Richie was supposed to be able to make him do.  
As what he was seeing sunk in, Richie felt a sob escape his body. He hadn’t realised there were tears falling down his face but now it was obvious.

“Eddie?” He choked out, his hand still on the door handle. Both men on the bed stilled and Eddie’s head whipped round. He scrambled to move away from the man and climbed off the bed.  
“Fuck…Rich, I can explain…” He started, not sure how he could begin to explain what happened.  
Richie held up a hand to stop him, not wanting to hear any of it. Instead, he walked over to this stranger who was stood near his bed and grabbed him by the hair.  
“Get the fuck out of my apartment!” He yelled as he quickly dragged him back towards the front door. He threw him outside and the clothes quickly followed. Richie was distantly aware that Eddie had pulled on some clothes and followed him into the hall.  
“Rich…please?” Eddie whispered.  
“You get out too. I don’t want to see you.” Richie spat, pure venom in his voice. Eddie recoiled at the harshness of his tone and picked up his jacket. He paused in the doorway.  
“I love you…” He said quietly.  
“Then how could you do this to me?” Richie asked, not looking at Eddie. He heard the door close and promptly dropped to the floor, his body shaking with sobs as he cried. The small box lay forgotten in his jacket pocket, possibly never to be seen by the person it should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally gets to talk to Richie - will Richie be able to move past it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst here but slowly moving out of it.
> 
> I know I said the rating was for this chapter but emotions got in the way. The next chapter will be the one for the rating.

It had been a week. One week since Richie’s world fell apart, a week since he walked in on the love of his life with someone else.

He had barely moved from the sofa. Takeout boxes covered the coffee table, not that he had eaten much. Just when he felt like he was going to pass out. A couple of empty bottles of bourbon joined the boxes as he tried to numb the pain. Nothing helped.

He hadn’t been into that room. He couldn’t face it – the sheets were still there, as they had been when he came home. It was as though that part of the apartment was in a frozen state. Instead, he had dragged himself into the second bedroom and tried to sleep in there. Mostly he had just cried.

He checked his phone as it flashed again.

20 missed calls – Eds.

He opened the text messages, which he had been re-reading for days. Occasionally a new one would appear.

Richie, please talk to me.

Let me explain.

You can’t ignore me forever.

It meant nothing to me.

Richie had scoffed at that last one – it might have meant nothing to Eddie but it meant everything to him. It meant they hadn’t been strong enough, Eddie hadn’t loved him enough. Not like he loved Eddie. He still did, even after all this. A new message appeared on the screen.

Please Richie, just give me a chance. I just want to talk to you.

Richie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He closed the messages and instead opened his call log. He pressed the button and raised the phone to his ear.

“Richie?” Eddie’s voice was soft, nervous and unsure.

“Yeah…” He croaked, his voice rough from both not speaking and the drink.

“I’m so glad you called. I’ve been trying to –“ Richie cut him off before he could continue.

“Eddie, I’m just calling to tell you to come and get your stuff. I’ll be in all day, come round when you’re ready.” He said quickly, hanging up before he heard Eddie try to protest.

Soon enough, Richie heard a small knock at the door. He got up and opened it – Eddie looked as bad as Richie felt. He didn’t say anything, he just stepped back and motioned for Eddie to come in.

“Everything is in the bedroom, I haven’t touched anything. There are boxes in the kitchen if you need them.” He said quietly, turning away from Eddie. Eddie reached out to him, his hand resting on Richie’s arm.

“Richie, please. Please let me explain, we can fix this. I know we can.”

“Fix it? How? How can you fix this, Eddie?!” Richie said, his voice getting louder. “You broke this, you broke us. You said we would be ok, you said you loved me, you said you would always love me.” Every time he said the word ‘you’ he poked his finger into Eddie’s chest. He moved to the sofa and slumped down onto it, tears falling thick and fast. His already red and sore eyes began to sting more.

Eddie moved to kneel in front of Richie, tentatively taking his hand.

“I know. I know what I did, I know what I said. And I do love you Rich, more than anything or anyone in this whole world. You are my everything. I know I don’t deserve anything from you but please…please let me talk to you about this. Let me explain.”

Richie felt his heart skip slightly as his hand touched Eddie’s. He had missed his touch. Even though he was so hurt, he loved Eddie so deeply.

“Okay…” he whispered hoarsely. “Explain…”

“It sounds so pathetic…I missed you so much and I was lonely. You missed our call and my mind went into a complete meltdown, imagining you were having the best time without me. That you weren’t thinking of me. I just wanted that to go away so I went for a drink at the bar. I didn’t plan for this to happen, I wasn’t looking for anything. He just sat next to me and tried to talk to me. I was leaving when he grabbed my arm…” Richie swallowed as he listened, trying not to say anything he shouldn’t.

“Then what?” He asked.

“When he touched my arm, it was like everything stopped. I stopped feeling, I stopped thinking. The pain I felt imagining you were fine without me was gone…I needed it to stay that way. I was drunk and it was only a kiss. Then he took it further and it felt good. There isn’t anything I can say to justify this, just know that it meant nothing to me. He wasn’t you, Rich.”

“And yet, he was worth throwing away our whole relationship for.” He said, looking at the floor in front of Eddie. Tears were still falling silently down his face. “You chose him over me and even worse, you did this in our bed!”

Richie stood up, pulling his hand away from Eddie and paced back and forth. His hands rubbed his face, wiping the tears away. Eddie didn’t move, he just stayed crouched on the floor.

“Rich…if I could take it back, I would. In a second. I know we can’t go back to how we were but maybe we could be better. I could prove that you can trust me again. I’ll do anything.”

Richie listened to his words. Of course he didn’t want this to be over. Fuck, he had been planning a life with Eddie and despite everything he still wanted that. He heard Eddie get up and walk over to him, cupping his face in his hands and forcing Richie to look at him. Eddie needed him to see how serious he was.

“Richie, I will do whatever you need me to. I know it’s going to be hard to get through this and I totally understand that. Now, I'm paying the price for what I did in a moment of madness and you're ready to leave me - and it's killing me. I know I've hurt you and it’s destroying me to see you in so much pain. I know I have so much making up to do, to show you how sorry I am – please say it isn’t too late.”

Richie looked into Eddie’s eyes and saw that they didn’t leave his own. Never wavering, not blinking, just staring into his soul. The hurt and pain that Richie felt in his heart was also clear in Eddie’s eyes. There was also a flicker of fear – fear that he was losing the one thing he truly needed.

In that moment, Richie knew he was caving. He loved Eddie and he didn’t want to lose that, so he did the only logical thing he could think of. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Eddie’s, the first kiss they had shared in nearly two months, and slid his arms around Eddie’s waist. He pulled him close, sighing softly into the kiss before pulling away, resting his forehead against Eddie’s.

“This doesn’t mean you’re forgiven…but it’s a start.” He whispered. “I love you Eds and I’m not willing to lose that for some stranger. You’re my boyfriend, my whole world…and I’m going to prove that to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this.
> 
> This is a little hard for me to write, as I have been on both sides of this conversation in my life.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion.  
> Richie and Eddie move past the grief and find each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my first ever attempt at writing a mature scene.  
> I don't have a beta to read this for me so, if it sucks, I apologise.

Richie pulled Eddie in for another kiss, his lips pressing firmly against the other’s. He had missed this – just being close to Eddie made him almost forget the last week. He could feel Eddie respond to him and slowly slid his tongue along Eddie’s bottom lip. As Eddie opened up to him, Richie let his tongue find its way into Eddie’s mouth tasting him for the first time since he left for the tour.

Eddie moaned softly as he kissed Richie, hardly able to believe this was happening. It was more than he could have hoped for. He moved his arms so they were around Richie’s neck and pressed closer to him, his body flush against his boyfriend’s. It was as though all his senses were being taken over and all he could focus on was Richie – his touch, his taste, his familiar scent of bourbon and aftershave.

Richie pulled back, sucking Eddie’s bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugging on it. This elicited a gasp from Eddie and Richie felt a small smile cross his lips. He leaned close to Eddie and whispered in his ear.

“You’re mine Eds, no one else’s. Always.”

“Always, Rich.” Eddie responded, letting Richie pull him towards the second bedroom. He didn’t question it, knowing why their room was being avoided. That wasn’t something he wanted to bring up right now, or even later. In fact, he never wanted to mention it again.

Richie pushed Eddie back against the bed and climbed on top, his legs either side of Eddie’s own as he leaned down and kissed him again. He slowly moved his lips to Eddie’s neck, sucking a deep purple mark onto the soft skin below his ear.

“I want to make sure everyone knows you’re mine…” he murmured, sitting up slightly to pull Eddie’s shirt off. He kissed his way lower, alternating between using his lips, his teeth and his tongue. The noises Eddie was making beneath him were spurring Richie on, he needed to hear more. He always liked when Eddie came apart for him, especially when he was loud.

Richie shifted so that he was on his knees, between Eddie’s legs, and looked up at Eddie with his fingers paused at the waistband of Eddie’s jeans. His eyes were questioning, asking Eddie if this was okay. Eddie understood and nodded quickly, needing to feel Richie. Within seconds, his jeans were round his ankles and the outline of his cock was extremely obvious through his boxers. Richie licked his lips as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Eddie, through the material.

“Rich…” Eddie gasped, moving his hips slightly at the touch. Seeing this, Richie slowly pulled Eddie’s boxers down too, allowing his cock to spring free. It rested against Eddie’s stomach and Richie moved up, dragging his tongue along the full length before taking the tip into his mouth. This prompted a positively sinful moan from Eddie.

Eddie’s fingers twisted in the sheets as Richie took his cock fully into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing slightly as he sucked gently. It was taking all Eddie had not to thrust his hips upwards as another shiver of pleasure went through him. Richie continued his movements, now and then feeling Eddie's hips jolt underneath him.

“Richie…I need to feel you…please.” He moaned, pushing his head back into the mattress. Richie slowly pulled himself away from Eddie’s cock and he moved to the bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. When they had moved in, they had made a rule that they were to have sex in every room – this meant there were condoms and lube hidden in strategic places all over the apartment. In this moment, that was definitely a good thing.

He placed them on the bed before stripping himself of his own shirt and pants, his boxers following. Richie was already half hard just from hearing Eddie. He knelt down again and poured some lube onto his fingers, slowly pushing one inside Eddie. He felt Eddie’s muscle tighten a little at the intrusion before he relaxed around him. Richie continued with just the one finger for a minute or two before adding a second one, working on opening Eddie up. The only sound in the room was Eddie’s breathy gasps and occasional moans of pleasure.

“God Richie…please…fuck me…” he hissed desperately, arching his back as he pushed down against Richie’s fingers. He needed this – they both needed this.

Richie pulled his fingers away gently and tore open the foil wrapper, sliding the condom on. He realised Eddie was watching him. It went unspoken between them that this would be the norm for a little while – of course Eddie had been safe that night but it was a precaution.

He poured some more lube on his cock and positioned himself, pulling Eddie’s legs around his waist and pushing slowly inside him. He let out a low groan as he felt the familiar tightness around him and knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“Fuck..Eds…” he murmured, his teeth clenching as he tried to control himself. He began to move, his hands on Eddie’s hips as he thrust forward and filled Eddie. “God…I love you –“

“I love you too Rich…holy shit…”

The two of them settled into a steady rhythm, their moans and gasps mingling together in the quiet of the apartment. Richie kept his grip on Eddie’s hips, almost possessively. Eddie had a feeling he may have a mark there tomorrow but he didn’t care. Richie moved one of his hands to Eddie’s cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts as he pushed himself closer to his climax. He knew Eddie was close too, judging by the way his legs tightened around Richie’s waist and his death grip on the blanket beneath them.

Before Eddie had a chance to say anything he let out a deep moan mingled with Richie’s name and came hard, spilling over his own stomach and Richie’s hand. Richie wasn’t far behind him, his hips stuttering as his own orgasm washed over him. He let his head drop to Eddie’s shoulder as he tried to force his breathing to return to normal.

After a minute, Richie gently pulled out of Eddie and made his way to the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth and a dry towel to clean themselves up.  
Richie settled back against the pillows, Eddie moving hesitantly to lay beside him. Richie held out an arm to Eddie and he moved closer, resting his head on Richie’s chest.

“I know this doesn’t fix us, but it’s a start…right?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah…it’s a start Eds. We’ll be alright, it’s us. I waited my whole life for you – I don’t intend to give up on that now.” Eddie smiled softly at that. Even though he didn’t deserve it, Richie was giving him a second chance. No way was he going to mess it up this time.

He felt his eyes start to close as he fell into the most restful sleep he’d had in the last week. Once he was asleep, Richie carefully extracted himself from Eddie and made his way to the kitchen for a drink. He wrote a small note, sticking it under a magnet on the fridge:

Buy new sheets/bedding.

His mind wandered to the box, currently residing in his jacket pocket where it had stayed after he came home. He would have his moment with Eddie but he didn’t want it to be ruined with the memory of the last week. Maybe in a month or two he would be able to. Then the world would know that Eddie Kaspbrak was his, and only his.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. The story is over.  
> I may be persuaded to write a sequel at some point, relating to the proposal - if that is something people might be interested in?  
> Let me know!  
> Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> I love you all.


End file.
